and so kiss me, kiss me, kiss me
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Twenty different kisses, twenty different couples, twenty different stories


**So, I was inspired to do this by clarembees and itsapaigeturner twenty kisses fics. I tried my hardest not to copy anything about theirs and hopefully I didn't, but theirs were so good that I really wanted to try it because there are some ships that I've wanted to try and write for, but never really had the inspiration, or courage to write a fic for them. I also hope I was able to capture these different relationships as realistically, and in character as I could, and also I'm aware that there are a lot of ships that involve Dean, but I can't help it. I seem to be able to ship him with almost every Diva on the roster.  
>Song used for the title is "Kiss Me Kiss Me" by 5 Seconds of Summer<br>I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

**Seth/Nikki**

She had always despised him. For all the hurt he and the other members of the Shield had caused Daniel and Brie, and John. That was how she used to feel, but now her feelings had changed. She had changed. She was a different Nikki Bella. She had changed the minute she had hit Brie at Summer Slam.

"What can I do for you, Nikki?" she looked up into his eyes and felt a smile creep onto her face.

"You can shut up," Nikki whispered as her lips connected with his. He was surprised at first, but all thoughts left his mind as he kissed her back with as much enthusiasm as she was kissing him.

**Dolph/Summer**

The first timed they kissed it was simply because Summer wanted to get revenge on Fandango. The second time had been a surprise to her because she hadn't been expecting him to kiss her back, but this kiss that they were currently sharing was on purpose. Summer's hands tangled in Dolph's hair while he pulled her close to him. They broke apart both needing to breath.

"Looks, like AJ was right," Summer giggled, "You are a good kisser." Dolph let out a chuckle at her words before his lips were on hers again.

**Dean/Nikki**

"We're not here to talk," Nikki growled in frustration, "Now, shut your mouth and use it for what it's good for." Dean smirked up at the annoyed Bella currently straddling him. He leaned up and captured her mouth with his. He'd let her pretend that she was in control for a little while longer before he reminded her who was really in control.

**Roman/Brie**

"I'll be fine," he reassured her for what felt like the thousandth time. He grasped her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"How can you expect me not to worry? You needed emergency surgery," Brie stressed as she pushed some hair out of his face.

"I'm _fine_," he told her again, "Now, come here." He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Brie gently snuggled close to him, afraid she'd hurt him. Brie leaned back slightly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He sighed at the contact and returned the kiss with a little more force. Brie let out a chuckle as she pulled back slightly.

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

**Sami/Paige**

Sami was frozen in shock at the feeling of Paige's lips on his. She pulled back feeling embarrassed at her actions. She liked Sami and thought that he liked her as well, but now she felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

"I'm sorry," she said with her cheeks a slight pink color, "I shouldn't have done that. I just thought...forget it. I'm sorry." Paige was about to walk away, but Sami stopped her.

"You were right. I was just surprised," he told her as his lips touched hers. Paige sighed into the kiss feeling relief that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

**Dean/Emma**

"Guess who?" Dean knew the minute he heard her voice who it was, but he decided to play dumb.

"Um...I don't know...Paige?" Emma removed her hands and swatted his shoulder playfully.

"No, you dork. It's me," Emma told him as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I know," Dean said as he wrapped his arm around her to shoulder and pulled her to him. Emma wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled closer to him. Dean placed a kiss on the top of her head which made Emma smile. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Kiss me," Emma whispered.

"Is that an order?" Dean smirked.

"Yep," she replied. He chuckled before leaning down to give his girl what she wanted.

**Baron/Alexa**

Sometimes Baron still couldn't believe that Alexa was his. She was so sweet and was the physical embodiment of a pixie. Sometimes they both found the height difference between them hilarious, but Alexa had said that she was used to guys being basically giants compared to her. Baron looked over to his side to see Alexa still fast asleep. A slight smirk appeared on his face. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Alexa stirred at the contact and opened one eye to look up at him.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey, yourself," he whispered back. Alexa sat up slightly and placed a kiss on his lips. Alexa pulled away from him and scooted over to him so that she could snuggle next to him. Baron wrapped his arms around her and they both closed their eyes and drifted back to sleep.

**Dean/Summer**

Summer still loved him and she hated herself for it. All she wanted was to forget about Dean Ambrose and all the time they had spent together. She hated seeing him backstage and hated more when she saw him being his normal flirtatious self with the other Divas. Every fiber of Summer's being wanted to either beat the living hell out of him or kiss him senseless. Just thinking about his lips made her shudder. God, she missed kissing him. As ridiculous and unbelievable as it sounds, that's what she missed most about being with him. Just lying in bed together and doing nothing, but holding each other and kissing. Why had she ever let him go? Letting him go would always be her biggest regret.

**Wade/Paige**

Wade groaned in pain as he moved his shoulder slightly. Wade already knew what was wrong, but the doctor's still insisted on checking him out. At the moment, he was sitting waiting for the doctors to come back and tell him what he had already figured out. The door to the trainer's room opened and Wade looked up to see Paige standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked as she made her way over to him and gingerly touched him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Wade told her as he wrapped his good arm around her to pull her closer to him, "I'm a lot better now that you're here." Paige cupped his face and peppered it with kisses.

"I was worried about you," Paige said as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I'll be fine," he murmured before placing a kiss on her lips, "You don't have to worry about me."

**Sheamus/Alicia**

Everyone had joked and wondered about Alicia's recent "crazy" behavior. Some said it was just an act to get attention. Some said that after all the years of working in the WWE and not getting any real shots, she had finally just said "fuck it" and lost it. Neither of them were true. Alicia acted the way she did to hide her pain. She would admit that a little of it was to get attention, but she only wanted her actions to catch the attention of one person and it didn't seem to be working. Alicia at the moment was sitting cross legged on a crate looking through old photos of her phone of her and Sheamus. Alicia felt a tear slide down her face and she quickly brushed the tear away.

"You okay?" Alicia froze at the sound of his voice. She looked up and wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and she wasn't. Standing before her was her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm fine," she answered him flatly. Sheamus stood there unsure of what to do next. He hadn't talked to Alicia since there breakup. He took a step towards her and cupped her face gently. Alicia closed her eyes at the contact.

"You know, I'm here if you need me, right?" Sheamus asked her. Alicia not sure if she could find her voice just nodded her head. He leaned forward and placed a quick, but gentle kiss on her forehead and walked away. Alicia sat there not sure how she felt about what had just happened. A part of her was happy that he showed that he still cared about her, but that knowledge also broke her heart all over again.

**Dean/AJ**

AJ loved her husband with every fiber of her being and she would rather die than do anything to hurt him, but the way Dean Ambrose looked at her and made her feel couldn't be ignored no matter how hard AJ tried. He brought out AJ's wild side and she missed that. She watched as Dean took a step towards her, effectively pinning her against the wall. They both kept switching between looking into each other's eyes and looking at each other's lips. AJ made the first move, and she felt her body react to the kiss, and soon she was pinned against the wall with her legs wrapped around Dean's waist. All thoughts of Punk had left her mind and she hoped that this would be the only time this happened.

**Wade/Layla**

Layla felt herself slowly wake up and rolled over to find, to her disappointment, an empty bed. She sat up and looked around the room. There was no sign of Wade and Layla sat there listening for any indication of Wade in the house. Layla got out of the bed after she heard the shower running. She walked into the bathroom and chuckled at the sound of Wade humming a tune she didn't recognize. She quickly stripped and hopped in behind him.

"Hey," Layla said softly. She had hoped that she would startle him a little, but by the look on his face she knew that he had known she was in there. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She placed a kiss in between his shoulder blades and she could hear Wade sigh at the contact.

"Are you trying to start something?" he asked as he turned in her arms to face her.

"Maybe I am," Layla said as she looked up at him, "What are you going to do about it?"

"You shouldn't have said that," Wade warned. Before Layla could say another thing his mouth was on hers.

**Bram/Charlotte**

Charlotte was lying in her bed with her arms wrapped around Bram. She pulled him closer to her not wanting to let him go, but knowing that he would have to leave soon. One of the things that sucks about being in a long distance relationship, is being in a long distance relationship with a fellow wrestler who just so happens to be a part of your company's rival company. Charlotte looked up at Bram to see him looking down at her.

"I don't want you to go," she murmured as he rubbed her back.

"I don't want to either, but I have to," he told her as he kissed the top of her head. Charlotte pulled Bram on top of her and kissed him as if it would be the last time she'd ever kiss him. They stayed in Charlotte's bed just kissing and holding each other. A couple hours later, they had to get out of the bed and putting on a brave face Charlotte drove him to the airport and gave him another kiss goodbye until the next time they could meet.

**Devitt/Paige**

Paige leaned her head on Devitt's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her closer to him. She had known Devitt for a long time now and they had started dating about a year ago. When he had told her that he had signed with WWE, she had been so happy. At the moment, they were sitting on his couch watching Charmed because Paige had insisted they watch it.

"Why do you like this show?" he asked as he stared at the screen.

"Because this show is brilliant and I love it," Paige told him as she stuck her tongue out at him. Devitt chuckled at her antics.

"So, what do you think of my new name?" he asked. He had found out a couple days ago that his was know going to be known as Finn Balor to the WWE Universe.

"I like it. I mean it fits you," Paige told him as she looked up at him, "So, do I have to call you Finn now?"

"You can call me whatever you want. Devitt, Finn, whatever you want," he murmured as he kissed her lips. They both quickly got lost in each other and any thoughts of watching Charmed were quickly forgotten.

**Dean/Alicia**

"Let me go, Fox," Dean growled as he glared at the crazy woman before him.

"Nope," Alicia said as she hugged him. Dean glared at her growing more frustrated with her. When Alicia pulled back Dean leaned down and kissed her. Alicia was slightly surprised, but responded to the kiss eagerly. Dean could tell that Alicia was getting lost in the kiss and he took that opportunity to roam her body looking for the key.

"No. No," Alicia groaned as she pulled back from him, "You're not getting the key, boyfriend."

"Alicia, this isn't funny. Unlock the cuffs," Dean demanded as he yanked on the handcuffs that were currently attached to him and the crate next to him.

"Nope," she replied with a giggle, "Now, I have a match. So, I'll see you later." She gave him another kiss before walking away.

"Alicia. Alicia! ALICIA!" Dean screamed as he continued to yank on the handcuffs. Dean knew that Alicia was very lucky that he loved her so much because if it had been anyone else to handcuff him to a crate, he probably would have beat the shit out of them.

**Corey/Emma**

Emma felt her heart racing as she looked up at Corey. She wanted more than anything for him to kiss her and she felt like he wanted to, but they just continued to stand there staring at each other. Emma glanced down at his lips and of course at that moment he decided to lick them which just drove Emma more nuts. Emma would make the first move, but she wasn't 100 % sure that he liked her that way and she didn't want to risk her friendship with Corey. Deciding that she couldn't stand this torture anymore, she turned and headed in the opposite direction of Corey.

"Bubbles!" Emma stopped at hearing him call her by her nickname. She turned and was about to ask him what he wanted when she was stopped by his lips landing on hers. She was shocked at first, but quickly got lost in the taste of his lips. He was a better kisser than she expected and soon she had to pull back to breath.

"Wow," Emma gasped. Corey chuckled at her reaction.

"Yeah, wow," he stated as he pushed some hair out of her face, "Took us long enough, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Emma giggled before pressing her lips to his again.

**Dean/Paige**

Paige was enraged. She had lost her title again! She was about ready to just breaking something or hurt someone. Dean stood there leaning against the wall watching as Paige paced in front of him. He knew that she was going to be ranting and raving about the fact that AJ had won the title back and honestly, he was not looking forward to that.

"How could I lose? To her of all people?" Paige asked, but Dean knew that she didn't want him to actually answer, "That title is mine. It's not hers. She had her time with it. It's my time with it. It's my time to shine, not hers!" Dean took a step forward into Paige's pathway and she slammed into him. Dean caught her before she fell on her ass.

"Calm down," he told her as he cupped her face, "You are better than her and you will get you belt back, but you have to be patient." Paige glared at him, but knew he was right. She relaxed slightly as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"I just hate her so much," Dean heard Paige mumble into his chest.

"I know, I know," Dean responded as rubbed her back, "You tell me all the time." Paige pulled back from him and turned her annoyance on him.

"I'm sorry, do I annoy you?" Paige asked with her hands on her hips. Instead of answering her question Dean swooped down and captured her lips. Paige would have been annoyed that he was trying to distract her, but at the moment she didn't mind. Dean pulled back and waited until Paige was looking at him again. He gave her a big goofy grin that made Paige laugh and answered her question.

"Nope."

**Seth/Paige**

There wasn't much that Seth Rollins regretted when it came to his decision to turn his back on the Shield, but there was one thing that he did regret and that was losing Paige. When he had aligned himself with the Authority, he had also done it for her. He had figured that working with the Authority could also help her further her career. What he hadn't been prepared for was her wrath. The amount of rage and disgust she had shown him when he had gotten backstage that night had shocked Seth. It was that night that Paige had ended it and Seth missed her every day. He put on the façade that he was okay, but whenever he saw her happy and smiling with Emma or Summer, he wished it was him making her smile. He thought of her constantly and missed her desperately. He missed her waking up in his arms and them traveling together. He had seen her these past few months be chummy with other guys and it gutted Seth. He could just imagine her being with them and them having everything he threw away. Her smiles, her laugh, her kisses, her body, her heart. All of it was gone and he wasn't going to get any of it ever again. He quickly pushed her out of his mind because he had to focus on his match tonight, but it was hard to keep her out when she was everywhere.

**Dean/Layla**

It was only one kiss. One night, where they had both gotten really drunk and had made out. One kiss and that one kiss was all Layla could think about four days later. There was just something about the memory of her lips on Dean's that made her wish she could do it again. That thought frightened Layla. Dean had a developed quite the reputation backstage and it was that reason that she had kept her distance from him. That night she had just wanted to get shitfaced, and she had always been a very loving drunk, and Dean happened to be the nearest guy that night. She had been surprised by how soft his lips were and how much she enjoyed it. All these thoughts were running through her mind as she walked down the hallway backstage at RAW. She felt herself freeze when she noticed that Dean was walking her way. Their eyes met and he sent her a wink before walking past her. Layla wasn't sure what to make of that, but as she looked behind her to see him continue walking the way she had just come from, she couldn't help, but feel her want to kiss him again return in full force.

**Dean/Bayley**

Bayley had been feeling down ever since she lost her Women's Championship match against Charlotte. Everyone had tried cheering her up, but she just couldn't get out this funk she was stuck in. She sighed in both exhaustion and sadness as she unlocked her apartment door. Bayley entered and stopped in the doorway in shock. Standing in her living room with a smirk on his face and a ridiculous looking blue and red headband on his head was her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as him as she walked further into the room, "And why do you have a headband on your head?"

"I'm here to cheer up my sad girlfriend, who should never be sad. It's not a good look on you," Dean told her as he walked towards her and pulled her to him, "And I'm wearing this stupid thing because I thought it would make you laugh." Bayley stood there looking at him with the headband on his head and couldn't stop herself from laughing. Dean smiled as he slid the headband off of his head and slid it on Bayley's head. Bayley smiled up at him before leaning up and kissing him. Dean wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. They stood there just getting lost in each other and for the first time since she had lost to Charlotte, Bayley felt happy.

**So, there you go. So, leave me reviews and tell me what you thought of these ships and the stories. **  
><strong>~Brittany~<strong>


End file.
